The Rare Umbreon Egg
by XxHawktailxX
Summary: Scarlett Ketchum is your average teen girl but this all changes when she finds a strange egg in the fields and she takes it home to find that she is in big danger.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Scarlett Ketchum, I'm 15 years old and my partner is Mudkip..Yet.. You probably know my older brother Ash. Well you know all about him, but do you know about me? Well here is my story and it's AWESOME!

* * *

I began my walk home from school nothing much happening, oh yeah I live in Pallet Town but my school is pretty far. I started walking home with my best friend, 'Sunset'. She has blonde hair, she's very tanned and is extremely pretty and popular.

"Scarlett hurry up!" She shouted.

"I'm coming gosh!" I shouted back, I walked on and almost fell over something, well... I did fall.

"What the hell? Are you trying to ruin my rep?" She asked helping me up.

"No... I tripped over something egg shaped..." I said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and walked on, "Sunset come back!." I yelled but she walked on, I searched the ground for the item I had fallen over I was there for over an hour until I heard Ash yelling my name.

"SCARLETT?!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah Ash?" I called back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I think I found an egg..." I said as Mudkip popped out of my bag.

"Mudkip?" She said quietly.

"It's ok Mudkip." I said as I picked the black egg with white and blue stripes on it. "What type of egg is that?" I asked.

"Well, a Umbreon's egg is black with blue stripes..." He said.

"But it's got white.." I said quietly.

"I don't know sis.." He said. We started walking home with the egg, "you should take it to Professor Oak."

"Good idea!" I skipped towards his house and knocked on his door and walked in.

"Ahh, hello my dear Scarlett and Mudkip, how are you both?" Professor Oak asked.

"Great, I was wondering if you know what this egg is." I said, "oh and how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Let me see this egg then?" I handed him the egg and he looked at it, "Scarlett where did you find this? I have never seen an egg like it."

"I found it in a field near town on the way home." I said.

"Hmm.. It looks like a Umbreon egg but it has strange white markings, I can't really say what it is yet, keep it here in the incubator." He said.

"Ok Professor." I said as I put it into the incubator and walked out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep all night I kept thinking about the egg, I twisted and turned and never fell asleep. Early in the morning I decided to get up and take Mudkip out for a walk.

"Common Mudy." I said quietly trying not to wake anyone up, I walked out of the house with Mudkip on my shoulder and we began to walk until Professor Oak ran into us making us fall back

"Hey wat- Oh Scarlett just the girl I was looking for, your egg is hatching!" He said and helped me up and dragged me into the lab.

"Where's the egg?" I asked nervously.

"Here's the shell..." He said.

"But wheres the po-" I was cut off by a bash into the wall then Mudkip dived at the moving creature and used Hydro Pump against it knocking it back, I threw my pokeball at it catching it quickly. "You ok Mudy?" I asked, she nodded and said her favourite phrase "Mudkip!" I walked over and lifted my Pokeball and handed it to the Professor. "What is it.." I asked, he left the Pokémon into a cage and let it out of its Pokeball, an umbreon sat infront of us with white and blue markings.

"Umbreons don't have white markings, but this one is a rare one. Take care of him." He said.

"Yes professor. Your paper just arrived as well.." I handed him the paper as well as reading the front page.

"Hmm.. It seems Team Rocket are after some strange egg Butch lost near town in long grass. Hey that's the same place where you found your Umbreon..." He said.

"Oh no.. They will use him for pure evil!" I shouted and grabbed Mudkip and Umbreon and hugged them tight.

"Keep him safe, I suggest you go see my sister, Professor Lily she studies rare Pokémon, she may know what to do."

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"On the outskirts of Cherrygrove City, route 29/30." He said.

"Ok thank you." I said.

"Becareful, please take this with you.." He sighed and handed me a dark purple back pack which matched my hair, it had plenty of PokeBalls in it, 3 repels, 3 escape ropes, my very own trainer card, a pair of black boots, 2 awakening potions, 3 antidotes, 4 energy roots, 3 bottles of fresh water, 1 max ether and 1 revival herb. I turned around and Professor Oak had tied a blue scarf around my Umbreon's neck and a red scarf around Mudkip's, "this will make your Pokémon's different than any others." He handed me more different colour scarves and put them into my back pack.

"Thank you Professor, you ready to go you two?" I asked.

"Mudkip!" "Umbreon!" They said nodding.

"Goodbye Scarlett." The Professor said.

"Bye Professor!" I said as I walked out of the lab with Umbrey and Mudy.


End file.
